Celestial Encounters
by Veersight
Summary: A smol Kindred and Soraka fic that goes a bit into their relationship with each other and how they sort of see one another. One-shot. R&R :D


**A/N: Soraka and Kindred have always fasctinated me, being the opposites of each other of course (that and I always loved Kin since I learned more about their lore and all that shazz) So I naturally have to write this little fic; more of a perspective development fic rather than an actual fluffy Lamb x Soraka thing XD enjoy whatever this is and please R &R! :D **

* * *

" _Why do you run?_ "

Soraka breathed heavily as she trekked through the seemingly endless jungle, her eyes constantly darting behind her in fear of any enemies catching up, she was certain she heard voices; but from where?

She had no vision wards and her summoner had disconnected; blocking her from being able to recall back to her team's fountain. The voices she heard previously continued to echo around the Starchild, who was unsure whether her mind was playing tricks with her or simply hallucinations from her solitary journey. Gods she was tired… Oh so tired…

" **Running will serve you no good, Starchild!** _"_ a rougher voice growled from behind. It seemed far more enthusiastic than the previous one.

Despite the entity's warning, the support ran faster as she suddenly became aware of who the two voices belonged to. There was no way she would allow them to kill her, not like this. Soraka found the dragon pit and walked northwards towards blue buff, knowing she was close to her team's fountain already; the dragon laying peacefully in it's home paid no heed to her and continued sleeping. Her lungs burned, she was not accustomed to running such lengths. Soraka's eyes zoomed around at her surroundings as she noticed the darkness enveloping around her, there wasn't a Nocturne on the enemy team.

A sudden snap resonated through the darkness.

"Aah!" Soraka screamed, tripping over a fairly large rock in the midst of her escape. She collapsed on the ground to find her leg twisted in a grotesque manner and bleeding heavily from an open gash caused by a sharp edge from the obstacle. The healer hissed in pain as she attempted to move her leg even by the slightest and forced herself to sit back against one of the jungle walls, she held her wounded leg in vain as she realized she was far too tired to heal herself.

" **I smell blood, Lamb** " the gruff voice from before approached closer.

" _We draw nearer dear Wolf"_ came the second reply from the gentler tone.

In a panic, Soraka attempted to gather her energies once more. She turned her focus to her wound with a pained groan and concentrated on healing as best as she could but to no avail. The Starchild struggled for air, she was too exhausted…

Since her fall from the stars, Soraka had grown more sensitive, in a physical sense and a magical sense. Whatever wounds inflicted on her were deeper than they should be, her body was absurdly fragile that even Soraka herself disliked touching her own skin in fear of accidentally hurting herself.

She heard the clopping of hooves and the hiss of shadows as _they_ grew closer in distance to her; and no less than a second did the Kindred appear before the support in all their ethereal beauty and terror- Lamb with her otherworldly white fur and wolf mask, and Wolf donning a mask of a lamb. Both had blue orbs as eyes, ones which peered into the Starchild's very soul. Soraka crumbled underneath their gaze but didn't care to struggle or fight, her energy drained away from her faster than she could recover as the Eternal Hunters approached her. Soraka had heard multiple stories all over Valoran about the duo, and knew about them during her time as a Goddess, never in her life had she thought she would be meeting them face to face.

" _Wolf, she is injured"_ the one called Lamb said. She turned to face her companion and the world seemed to halt around the three individuals; the noises of battle faded away and the three champions sat alone on the floor of the jungle. Lamb grew concerned, Soraka saw it within every muscle and seemingly insignificant twitches; the spirit never showed emotion…

Soraka's speechless gawking earned her the attention of Wolf, who simply threw her a bored expression. **"Why don't we just kill her already? I want to win!"** he whined childishly, inching closer to Soraka and poking her side with a stick.

Lamb shook her head, kneeling down on the ground next to the support. She scooped up Soraka's body-much to her surprise- and cradled her like a mother holding her child. The spirit wiped away the golden blood and bits of dirt away from the wound and met Soraka's fearful but intrigued gaze. Her eyes pleaded release.

"Do it.." she begged. Soraka's voice trembled from the pain coursing through her nerves.

" **Gladly…** " growled Wolf, a feral smile making it's way to his features as he moved closer to her neck. Soraka closed her eyes, accepting her fate at the hands of the Eternal Hunters. It may not be a real death due to the summoner's magic on the Rift, but every death was three times more painful in the battlefield than in real life; every League champion knew that.

She felt Wolf's fangs begin their descent on her lavender skin ever so slowly as if he was savoring her; either that or the entity was more of a sadist than she imagined him to ever be. Soraka let Lamb continue cradling her as a final comfort before her last moments. She felt every huff of his breath, the edged tip of Wolf's fangs against her delicate skin… Soraka prayed to the stars for her death to arrive swiftly.

" _Wolf, stop._ " Lamb's voice suddenly interrupted. Soraka felt the creature's arms wrap around her.

 _Protectively._

The Starchild fluttered her eyes open in surprise and Wolf found himself gawking in disbelief.

" **But Lamb-"** he began. Lamb cut him off with a sharp twist of her head and the beginnings of a threat present in her aura. The essence of death backed off almost immediately at the threat, Soraka had never seen anything like it; even with other duod champions like Quinn and Valor. Lamb turned back to Soraka, a more calm demeanor taking over. She placed a hand unto the Starchild's wounded leg and breathed ever so faintly. The wind around them shifted, a spiral of light twisted and curved to form the notable symbol of the Kindred around Lamb and the support in her arms. Tiny wisps of healing energy sprouted up from the ground and floated into the air, the magical properties stitching Soraka's injuries ever so slowly. She gasped in relief softly and closed her eyes once more.

When she opened them again, the Kindred were gone and her summoner had reconnected back to her mind. A lingering feeling rested upon her forehead, one of warmth and comfort…

Shaking the feeling off, Soraka gathered her new items and set off to help her team; who she knew had gone without her for about ten minutes if not twenty at the most.

The Kindred watched from afar as they always did. Lamb adored the Starchild, Wolf knew that - but he did not acknowledge the depth of his partner's admiration for the fallen goddess until the moment she stopped him from claiming their mark on her. The white furred creature closed her eyes, unsure of her earlier actions while her companion stared endlessly into the horizon of Summoner's Rift.

" **You had never resisted from killing, little Lamb** " he growled

She nodded in agreement, not bothering to reason out her decision. " _What does pity feel like?"_

Wolf thought for a short moment. Lamb had often asked him to describe emotions more or less because of Lamb's choice to stray away from expressing or feeling emotions, alongside his colorful descriptions and expressive manner, but pity… Pity was something he didn't like to describe.

" **Pity is when we feel sad for someone who has fallen weak** " Wolf murmured

Lamb nodded _"I see."_

And with that, they went off to catch up with the rest of the team.

For the remainder of the match, the Kindred watched ever so carefully over the Starchild but never made any further contact. Soraka stayed within the backline of her team as her team's Rammus tanked all the damage from the enemy team and allowed LeBlanc as well as Caitlyn to kill team members of the opposing side. Shen stayed in front alongside Rammus and before the two teams knew it, the announcer had declared red team's victory. In the summoning chamber, Soraka congratulated her summoner with a gentle hug as the young girl apologized for disconnecting mid-game; the support forgave her easily and smiled.

The enemy team was not so sportsmanlike, the summoners especially blamed Kindred for not fulfilling their duty as jungler and for being "distracted". Wolf easily persuaded the summoners to leave him and his companion alone with a feral growl, the other champions turned away from the duo and streamed out of the room. Soraka watched the exchange from a distance, feeling guilt rise to her chest, knowing that she was the sole cause of Kindred's distraction and jungle delay. The Eternal Hunters left hastily and the support started to trail behind them before being abruptly stopped by her team.

"Soraka, your healing during the last fight was exemplary" Shen complimented

"You really saved me several times!" Caitlyn chuckled, beaming brightly as she did. Rammus gave a thumbs up and LeBlanc shrugged.

"It was impressive" she said nonchalantly.

"Thank you but I need to go" the Starchild replied gratefully. She gave a slight bow of her head before she dashed out of the chamber. Soraka wandered off through the halls of the Institute and sought out the Kindred for several minutes before she stumbled upon the duo in the League's commons sitting alone at one of the tables. Wolf was gnawing on a bone while Lamb stared at an apple. The support cautiously approached them, making her way to the lonesome table inch by inch until she was next to Lamb; she tapped the creature's shoulder a few times and gained the attention of the spirits.

"Thank you for earlier… " Soraka thanked "It was really nice."

Lamb blinked emotionlessly at the woman in front of her, utterly speechless at her gratitude for the act she performed earlier. She didn't know why she did it, Wolf had been right- Lamb had never hesitated from killing anyone, despite how much she wanted to believe that she was above tearing her enemy limb from limb.

"I know it's not exactly your nature.." Soraka murmured "but I will never forget it" She leaned over to kiss the top of Wolf's head with a soft giggle. Wolf turned to stone in shock and surprise. Soraka smiled warmly at Lamb before she departed into the sea of champions and summoners; as she left; Wolf spun in circles around Lamb enthusiastically.

" **I like this one!** " he exclaimed. " **She kissed my head!** " Wolf laughed joyously.

" _Yes she did."_

" **Do you think we can see her again, Little Lamb?** "

" _Perhaps, dear Wolf."_

A warm blush covered Lamb's cheeks at the thought, a rare occurrence as her mind started remembering the Starchild's sweet grin and gentle amber eyes. Since their entrance to the League, the Kindred had always silently respected individuals like Bard and Aurelion Sol; but Soraka was a different manner. They acknowledged each other's existence long before Soraka's fall from the stars, but as the saying went; opposites attract. Lamb in particular found Soraka's sacrifice to heal mortals to be intriguing, a true master of the craft; an interest which slowly turned into something that Lamb had not felt with anyone else aside Wolf.

 _Understanding._

" **Is she in your thoughts too?** "

" _She has always been."_


End file.
